1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic precipitator and, more particularly, to an electrostatic precipitator of improved efficiency in purifying smoke.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic precipitators are widely use to purify smoke by capturing particles suspended in the smoky air. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, such a conventional precipitator typically includes a horizontal hollow body having a smoke inlet (60) and a smoke outlet (61), with a motor (62) provided for driving a fan (not shown) within the outlet (61).
In the hollow body, there is a net (70) for filtering smoke and a pair of-frames (81) for receiving collecting boxes (80), which are supplied with DC high-voltage power from transformers (90).
As shown in FIG. 11, each of the boxes (80) is provided with a plurality of parallel collecting plates (84) defining passage for the smoke, and a plurality of wires (85) positioned between the plates (84). These wires (85) end in their terminals (82) that are electrically connected to the positive electrode of the transformers (90), while the plates (84) are electrically connected to the negative electrode of the transformers (90). As a result, the wires (85) serve as high-voltage anodes and the collecting plates (84) as cathodes.
When smoke passes through the box (80), some particles in the smoke probably impact the wires (85), i.e. the anodes, and are positively electrified. The electrified particles may then be captured by the negative plates (84) as they continue to travel through the passages, and so the smoke is purified, more or less.
It has been found, however, that the conventional electrostatic precipitator is not efficient in such purification, since the wires (85) are provided only at the entrance of the box rather than the full length of the passages. Furthermore, the horizontal hollow body coves an excessive area on the ground, and the boxes (80) have to be removed from the hollow body if it is necessary to clean them.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an electrostatic precipitator to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic precipitator which is efficient in purifying smoke.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic precipitator which covers a reduced area on the ground.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrostatic precipitator which can achieve self-cleaning.